The Nappings
by Eileen Alexson
Summary: About a girl named Scarlett Rose, and her adventures of finding herself and magic. Pretty Little Liars meets Harry Potter.


Chapter 1

I wished for an adventure. Something that would let me travel upon the unbeaten trail. Not have any worries or care in the world. I wanted to not know where my next meal or warm bed would be coming from. I wanted a journey to find myself. The thought scared me a little, but I knew I was destined for this, I just knew, if that makes any sense? When was this life changing event supposed to happen? I had no clue. I found out later on, that this journey had been meant for me, I was born into it. The day my real parents gave me away, is when I lost touch from that other world. I did not know I was any different from any one else until I was twenty one years old. My name is Scarlett Rose, and this is where my story begins.

I grew up a pretty normal life. I knew that I had been adopted, and loved the couple that had taken me in like they were my real family. They raised me right and I had a good head on my shoulders. Well, expect for maybe high school. My mom and dad said I was going through a stage, but I was not. It was all due to some stupid boy, that's how it is for most teenage girls these days. The one rotten apple can always mess them up. I thought I would have been stronger, but it was like he put a spell on me, (as weird as that sounds). His name was Parker, and here is how I met him.

I transferred to Holly-Jack High School when I was a junior. My parents had heard it was a great school, and a nice neighborhood to live in .I was sad about leaving all my friends, but the adventurer in me was ready for something new!

I knew no one. I had seen the movie _Mean Girls_, several times to know how Lindsey Lohans character is treated on her first day of school. Hopefully no one would ask me to "butter their muffin", or there would not be a group of girls called the _Plastics._ Oh God, but it was worse! Sometimes I wondered why my life was not a reality TV show (LOL). Anyways, I looked pretty awesome I would say on that first day. I wore dark skinny jeans, knee high brown combat boots, and a flowy green quarter length top. I had straightened my long blonde naturally curly hair, and used an extra lash defining mascara to play up my eyes. I would say my best feature was my eyes. They were a brown color, but a very unique brown. I would say they were maybe almost yellow? Like a cats eyes. My adopted mom said that my real mother had the same exact color eyes, and that it made me very special. Whatever that means.

I had previously toured Holly-Jack high school, so I knew where my classes were located. My first class was Economics and Government, gag me with a spoon! I don't know if I was late, or what, but the only seat left was one in front right in front of the teacher. I hated being up front, I preferred the middle, and I really did not like drawing attention to myself. I scanned the classroom for friendly faces. No one really stood out for me, but one person. He was sitting in the back, with his feet propped up under the desk in front of him. He was dressed extremely well. Buffalo jeans with a Ralf Lauren baby blue polo. He just screamed like he came from money, and he looked like a bad boy. That happened to be my type at the moment. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He was pretty!

"Excuse me!" a loud roar came from above me. I spun around. A woman who had to have been a good three hundred pounds with grey wiry hair sticking up everywhere, happened to be glaring down at me with little beady bird eyes, she kind of had drool dripping down her mouth as well. She reminded me of a bull dog in a way, that's my favorite dog, but this bull dog was ugly as hell! "Are you done checking out Mr. Brown?" she asked like she had won some prize for catching me in the act. I felt my checks flush red, but I was not going to let this lady embarrass me. Seriously? So I said, "Yeah, maybe I was checking him out," I did the air finger quotes, "but at least I am not drooling over him like you are." I sat back and crossed my arms with a smug smile on my face. The whole classroom clapped and yelled. I could not believe I said that, but I was glad I did. "What is your name?" Ms. bulldog practically barked at me. "Scarlett Rose." I said confidently. "Get out of my class and do not come back until tomorrow, when your attitude is better!" she screamed. "Whateve," I said picking up my book bag and purse. I snuck a peak at Mr. Brown before I left, he winked at me. Maybe my parents were right about me going through a phase, but all the commotion had been totally worth it. 3


End file.
